Ally Dawson's take on a Cinderella Story
by 2roxyrox2
Summary: The classic Cinderella story starring Ally Dawson. This is the story on how Ally faces her evil step-family, becomes a famous songwriter, and gets her Prince Charming. Auslly
1. Celebrities & Concussions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

Ally Dawson, she is our Cinderella in this modern take of the classic Cinderella stories. Ally Dawson is the hard-working maid of her evil-stepmother, Joanne, to whom her father married before he died from a car accident. Ally is now treated as a slave who has to serve her mother and plastic step-sisters, Katy and Denise.

Why has she not escaped from this torturous life and run away to start a new one? Many reasons. One, she is still seventeen, but in one month she will turn the magical number of eighteen. But she still isn't ready.

What's another reason? She's in desperate need of money, but it is difficult when her step-mother makes her work at her late dad's diner and gets paid nothing. Why does she need money? She wants to travel to California where she has a better shot at getting discovered for writing music.

But let's get started with the story on how Ally's life changes and she meets her own prince charming. This is Ally's Cinderella story.

* * *

The screeching sound of a cat dying through the intercom that was in my room woke me up from my slumber. When I realized it was just my step-mother, Joanne, singing I covered my head with my hard pillow to block out the sound of her. She always sings in the morning and it's the most irritating sound that anyone could hear.

"Ally, I need you to make my egg white omelet and the girls' blueberry muffins pronto!" Joanne said before cutting off. I sat up, scratched my head, and yawned. I pushed the button and told her that I was on it.

I grabbed my clothes from my purple drawer and rushed to the mansion that my step family lived in to take a shower. I technically live in an outhouse beside the mansion. It's so cramped and I can barely keep my stuff in there.

Anyways, after I showered and brushed my teeth, I rushed to the kitchen where I started making their breakfast. I only have time to eat a granola bar which makes me feel drained at school.

I turned around and almost dropped the food when I saw Joanne. She had a silk robe on and her face was had avocado mush all over it and she had cucumber slices on her eyes. Before I could ask she said, "They say avocados makes your skin glow." I handed her to the plate and tried to make an escape.

"Where's our food, help?" I cringed at the word "help." My dad always told me that they would make me feel like they were actually family, but all they think of me is their personal services.

"In the kitchen," I said and ran out before they could interrogate me anymore. Unlike them, I usually don't have a ride. I can never make it to the bus in time, and I don't have a bike. Life sucks!

I quickened my pace when I heard a beep. I was pretty sure it'd be Joanne, Katy, and Denise gloating about riding in a cherry red Camaro, my dream car. It was the family car, but now I'm not even aloud to touch.

"Are you trying to run from me?" a familiar voice yelled from behind me. I smiled at her voice. I turned around to see Trish standing in front of a black truck. "Did you get a car?" I asked. She nodded and told me to get in.

Trish De La Rosa is my best friend. She knows all about my awful life and she's the only one that can help me bear it. She usually takes the bus to school, but I guess she got a new ride. Trish has been trying to get her driver's license for two years and her parents said that if she could get her license before graduation, they would get her a car.

* * *

We finally arrived at school and it was chaos. There were screaming girls, reporters, cameras, and paparazzi. Trish and I fought our way through the crowd and finally made it in where there were teachers yelling and swearing at the people outside. "I never knew teachers could have such a colorful vocabulary," I muttered to Trish.

I was bewildered at the fact it was so hectic out there. It's not like there's anything interesting here. Our school was once voted most boring and most strict.

Trish and I rounded the corner where I bumped into someone and hit the hard, cold floor. "I'm so sorry!" someone, male, said kneeling down to help me up. I was still a little blurry from my contact with the ground. The guy grabbed my wrists and pulled me up with no sweat. I was a petite girl.

I rubbed my eyes to see who it was that bumped into me. There, stood the most gorgeous celebrity I knew. I have had I crush on him since I was little. There stood in front of me teen sensation Austin Moon.

_Oh crap. _

**I know there have been a lot of these kinds of stories, but I'm so addicted to the Cinderella stories. So, I just decided to do this one of my own. Please, review!**


	2. Meetings & Messy Food Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

I gaped at him, my mind going completely blank. There stood teen heart throb, Austin Moon, the gorgeous singer/dancer with beach blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

He became famous when he was thirteen; I was twelve. Girls fell instantly in love with him, just like me. I curse myself for doing that. It's like being a Belieber to Justin Beiber. So many girls fall for him but they know they will never be with them.

I had to get a painful jab in the side to wake up from my trance. I stuttered a little before dropping to the floor to pick up some of my pencils that escaped my bag. I could feel his eyes staring at me before he kneeled down to help me.

I bet he was wondering how he ran into such a loser. I have pretty bad low-esteem. But when I say something to myself like _you're beautiful, _but then I'll snap into reality.

"I'm really sorry about that," Austin chuckled awkwardly before handing me some papers I dropped. I smiled a little taking in his scent. "I-it's fine," I stuttered being the awkward person I am.

Trish and I walked away. I sighed letting my heart rate decrease. Trish was laughing her head off at me. "You totally looked like a tomato," she said hunching over. I rolled my eyes at her.

"But you know what I noticed?" Trish said once she was done. I shrugged my shoulders while opening my locker. My locker was filled with pictures that Joanne forbid me to have in the outhouse. She wanted nothing to do with my late parents and Trish.

I stuck my head in my locker to reach my Geometry textbook. "He was totally checking you out!" Trish blurted. I, being the clumsy self I am, jerked up causing my head to smack into the top. I winced in pain and held my head. "One more hit and I'll get a concussion."

The doors swinging open grabbed our attention. There stood seven demons that happen to attend our school. There stood Melinda Pepper with her six, not as popular but similar, sidekicks. All being cheerleaders and part of the drama department, they were the socially on top posse. They always had their hair perfect, too much makeup on, and always had chic, yet tight outfits. They made it easy to despise them.

Trish and I, being the nobodies, were the main targets of Melinda's posse. I guess it was predictable. The nobodies being sworn enemies of the popular girls, it always happens in the movies.

"Thing 1, Thing 2," Melinda uttered while strutting past us. Both Trish and I opened our mouths to retort but, both being at a loss for words, scratched our heads awkwardly before looking away. "We have got to come up with a comeback," Trish sighed shutting my locker with rage before I could.

* * *

Lunch finally came around after a long morning filled with embarrassment and nasty comments from the wicked witches of the west. I slide me tray across the table until I stop in front of the pickles. I had them to my hamburger before moving on. While I wait in the line to pay for my small lunch, I usually never eat small; I feel a familiar presence behind me.

I debated on whether to turn around or not. I decided to peek behind my shoulder. Once I saw the familiar blonde hair, I immediately averted my head. I seriously think the universe is out to get me. Why else would I have this life?

"You know," Austin whispered in my ear causing me to jump, "it's a little awkward being stared at by every girl behind me." I turned around and saw that every girl _was _staring dreamily at him. Yikes! "Wow, that must get annoying," I said regardless that I was actually talking normally without going into my famous Ally Dawson's non-stop rambles.

Once I paid for my light lunch, I scoured the cafeteria until I saw my Latino friend sitting in the dead-center table. I made my way over to her almost slipping on some condiments on the floor. I swear the cafeteria is a pig sty.

"I've never seen that before," Trish pointed towards my brown leather bracelet. I realized I never mentioned it to her before. It was my mother's most prized procession. Engraved inside the chorus to _Love is a Battlefield _by Pat Benetar from the 80's. When my dad died, Joanne threw it away, but I dug through ten bags of trash just to find it.

"My mom's," I said caressing the leather with my thumb. I hide my bracelet in my locker now. I know if Joanne ever sees it again, she'll destroy it.

Trish opened her mouth before stopping. Her eyes filled with shock stared at something from behind me. "Code Red, code red!" I gulped knowing what that meant. "Food Fight!" Jack, one of the most annoying dudes, hollered standing on a table before throwing spaghetti at his friends. Trish and I ducked and covered from under the table. Food flew from left to right like swarms of flies. We have a food fight once a month and I usually get potato salad in my hair and carrots in my bra.

Trish pulled out her bedazzled cell phone, but before she could do anything on it, an apple flew in and knocked it out of her hand. She screamed as if it were her baby. She crawled from under the table to claim it back. I stayed below the circular table hoping food mush wouldn't splatter on me.

Soon enough, someone joined me under the small table; it was someone I didn't want to be here. Austin huddled up in the middle with me, still completely clean. "I swear when I came here, I didn't expect it to be so wild," he said dodging some pudding that got flung. Since when did we have such a huge variety of food?

I said nothing, praying he didn't notice me so I could make an escape. I averted his head from the chaotic fight to look at me. He bit his lip in thought, almost as if he was trying to figure out something to say.

"You're the girl I almost gave a concussion this morning, aren't you?" he asked with an innocent smile growing on his face. I nodded my head furiously making my brown curls bounce on my shoulders. "I never caught your name," Austin stated rolling up his sleeves to his plaid shirt.

I tried my best to comprehend the fact that a teen sensation was speaking to a plain Jane like me. I can't even get the president of the chess team talking to me without acting like I was a weirdo.

"You gonna tell me your name, or-"Austin trailed off. I scolded myself for staring off into space so many times.

"It's Ally," I stated fidgeting with the tips of my fingers. He scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly.

"Look out!" I blurted when a hamburger soared towards us. We both ducked our heads to avoid it. We both looked up, but when we did our faces were only inches away. I could feel his breath on my face and it made my stomach churn. It also didn't help that his hand was resting lightly on my knee.

The screams of fuming teachers got my attention away from the teen in front of me. I took this as the opportunity to get up from under the table. Austin got up as well beside me.

The teachers ranted about the disrespectfulness and immature behavior from us, but all I could think about was how I ended up spotless. That was until… _splat!_

Scratch that.

**It's a little boring but all beginnings are slow right? PLZ REVIEW and tell me what you thought of it! :) **


	3. Demands & Diners

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

"This is disgusting!" I exclaimed picking saucy spaghetti out my now sticky hair. Trish and I were in her car on our way home. Trish somehow got out of the fight squeaky clean and she even ran through just to get her phone.

"I'm just glad my baby didn't get hurt," Trish faked chocked up while holding her phone to her chest. I rolled my eyes while running my fingers through tangled hair.

Trish parked on the curb of my block. I gathered my stuff while she answered a text. "Are you sure you don't want to sneak off to my house tonight? I'm pretty sure Joanne won't notice," Trish suggested. Trish always asks this even though she knows I'll say no every time. Joanne will definitely notice if her rat of a dog isn't bathed. By one look, Trish could tell my answer.

I slammed the door shut before she sped down the street. I sighed desperately wanting to go off with her. Who would want to go back that prison? I feel imprisoned like a slave.

I cleansed myself once I got back to Joanne's house. I scrubbed the meaty sauce of my skin until it was back to its milky white color. I ducked my head under the nozzle to get the rest of the shampoo out.

After putting on my pajamas, I exited the bathroom while rubbing my wet head with a towel. Soon enough, Joanne flung something at me. It was my uniform for Destin Diner, the hometown diner my dad used to own. My uniform was a purple diner dress that had a white belt and buttons. I gaped at her.

"You said I could have the day off today so I could work on my application for the scholarship to the California Music and Arts University," I complained. I was going to make my application flawless in hopes of getting a full scholarship since I basically have no money.

"Well change of plans. I'm having a famous music producer and his client come and eat dinner so I can make my big comeback in the music business," Joanne explained pinning my name tag on my T-shirt. I groaned and stomped my way over to my outhouse.

I threw my uniform on my bed in fury. If she doesn't let me at least have a little time for myself, I'll never get into that collage. I'll never be able to leave here; I'll have to work in this town for the rest of my life.

I blow-dried my hair which made it curl up. I braided my bang and pinned it back so it's not in my face. I lightly put my make-up back on which I washed off when I took a shower. I changed into my uniform and pinned my nametag on.

I slipped on my mother's bracelet and my matching anklet. I got my anklet after she passed away. My anklet has the lyrics to a song I wrote. It was when I was eight when I knew I wanted to be a songwriter.

_It's hard enough, to find someone to trust_

_It's easier to live life scared to love_

_Mother's touch, stolen way too soon_

_Things aren't always what they seem_

That was all that could fit on the leather. The song is still unfinished though.

I walked outside to see Katy and Denise looking like they got ready while wearing blindfolds. They had way too much makeup on and their outfits were terrible. They got into the red Camaro while waiting for Joanne.

* * *

I crossed the street and walked three blocks to get to the diner. I walked in the see Mary there. Mary is a waitress that works at the diner with me. She feels more like a step-mother to me than Joanne. Mary always encourages me to follow my dreams and run away from Joanne though she knows I can't.

"Why are you here?" Mary sighed when she saw me enter. She knew I was supposed to stay home today. She always complains when Joanne becomes unreasonable with me.

"I'm being forced to serve the little get together she's having with that producer," I grabbed a couple menus ready to serve the couple at table seven. Mary followed me to the table.

"You shouldn't be here. You'll never get that scholarship if your application isn't ready in time," she said regardless of the couple I was talking to.

I knew she was right. If Joanne won't let me have time to finish it, I'll miss the deadline and never be able to go to the school of my dreams.

A bell rang indicating people just came through the door. Joanne and the twin brats came through. Who were behind them freaked me out. There stood a tall guy in a black suit attracted to his phone, a red-headed teen with wild style, and finally a familiar gorgeous blonde.

"Oh crap!" I repeatedly muttered. I hid behind the counter in hopes no one saw me. Mary followed me. "What's wrong?"

"Austin Moon is right there! I can't let him see me like this," I pointed to myself. I look like I just got out of bed. Mary glanced up to see them all getting into the booth across from where I was. "Cute," Mary muttered which caused me to blush like mad.

"Ally what are you doing down there I need you to serve our table!" I looked up to see Joanne hovering over me. I sighed and got up wiping the dirt particles of my uniform. Mary volunteered to serve, but Joanne insisted on me. Just my luck…

I turned around to grab six menus. I couldn't help but notice someone staring at me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the guy garbed in formal clothing listening to what Joanne was saying. The red-head was making funny faces for Katy and Denise who were too busy ogling at Austin. Austin however was focusing on me. Embarrassed, I turned away.

"Oh this is my servan- I mean step-daughter, Ally," Joanne introduced me when I brought their menus. I tried my hardest to not glance at the blonde though I could feel his eyes follow my every move. "You insisted on volunteering to work here so I don't have to give so much money to hired people," Joanne lied. I just nodded and asked for their drink orders.

"So I was very popular in the 80's I mean people were begging for my albums," Joanne lied trying to brag. I was currently cleaning the table across from them. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on all of their conversations.

"You know you want to go with me to the masquerade ball," Katy flirted while clinging on to one of his arms. Denise was clinging on to his other arm but was focusing on Dez; the red-head who I found out was Austin's best friend that lived with them. He was playing with his food and putting French fries on his teeth making him look like a walrus.

I sat in the empty booth while folding napkins and putting silverware in them. I looked around noticing how different Joanne has made this place. Instead of being white and purple, it used to be yellow and green which happened to be his favorite colors. There used to be an old jukebox with classics, but there's now a new jukebox with only songs from today.

The door slamming shut caught my attention. I looked over to see the booth quiet and short of one person. Without thinking, I walked outside to see Austin walking to a motorcycle. I didn't know he rode motorcycles.

"What happened?" I asked while he was putting on his helmet. A small smile appeared on his face. "Nothing just got a little mad," he replied. I could tell he didn't want to go into detail.

"Cool bike," I said while he got on. "Thanks it was my dad's. I ride because of him," he said running his hand over the surface of the black motorcycle.

"You going to the masquerade ball?" he asked. I just shrugged. Trish and I have talked about it. I've never in my life gone to a school dance. I've never been asked to one either.

"Well, I hope to see you there," Austin said after a long silence. He rode off on his bike.

"Ally!" Oh no!

**Did you like? Hate? I'll try to make it better. Anyways, PLZ REVIEW because I appreciate them! Oh and I put them in Destin instead of Miami just to do the alliteration thing with the diner. And I don't own the lyrics to that song; it is **_**Things Aren't Always What They Seem **_**from the nickelodeon movie **_**Rags. **_


	4. Long Lists and Long Time No Sees

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally **

I stared at the multicolored poster that contained the information needed for the upcoming event. The masquerade ball, it's tonight. Trish tells me from time to time that I should go because it's always a blast to hang out with friends. What friends is she talking about? Trish is all I have that counts as a friend. People either hate me, couldn't care less about me, or just think I'm a total dork.

"But you can meet a guy and if something embarrassing happens, he won't even know who you are," Trish argued. She's been dying for me to go to one since seventh grade.

I don't understand what the big deal is about this dance. You pay overprice for tickets and outfits, you talk, you eat, and then you're done. I can do all of that at home. Who wants to pay fifty dollars just to stand around in a cluttered gymnasium?

"I bet Austin would want you to go," Trish said nudging me with her elbow. I rolled my eyes at her. Austin could care less about what I do. I bet he's going to go with that witch Melinda.

"Will you at least go for me? I mean, I've had to go alone four times and I barely had any fun without," Trish begged. I sighed knowing she was correct. She's always wanted to have a perfect night with her friends and possibly a perfect guy. I groaned loudly and agreed to her idea.

I arrived home after my unusually short day at school. I carried the grocery bags into the kitchen and settled them down before starting to put them all up. Before I knew it, Joanne strutted into the kitchen with a piece of paper. I waited for her to talk but all she did was unfold the paper which happened to be an extremely long list.

"I was planning on going to the dance tonight," I complained when she handed me the paper. She shook her head with a scary grin plastered on her face.

"Well looks like you'll have to wait until next time because I'm having important guests here soon and I need you to finish this list," she said. By one glance on her face I could tell she was lying.

I stomped to my outhouse and read over the list. Clean the gutter, mow the grass, clean every window, this will take me forever. I'll never get this done. I flopped onto my bed and whipped out my cell phone.

"Hello?" Trish muffled over the phone. She must have been devouring chips. She's always eating some kind of snack when I call.

"Trish, I can't go to the dance. Joanne's making me do a lifetime of chores in one night," I said into my cell phone while I got the heavy equipment out for my intensive jobs. I heard her gasp into the phone while spitting out food.

"What! I finally got you to go and now that plastic old lady is making you stay?" Trish screeched which busted my eardrum.

"I'm sorry Trish maybe next time," I hung up before she could retort anything back.

After picking up rotten food and toilet paper from Joanna and my step-sisters' bedrooms, I dragged the putrid smelling garbage bags to the trashcan outside. I tried to stuff the bags into the cans; of course, they didn't fit. I got a baseball bat and started beating the bags.

"Do you have a grudge against that or something?" someone asked from behind me. I continued to beat the bags as they waned down into the trashcan.

"Oh yeah, the smell has almost killed me a few times," I replied not even bothering to notice who it was. Finally, I was able to put the lid on. I sighed in relief and threw the bat to the side. I turned around and gasped.

"Dallas, uh hey," I greeted in complete shock. Dallas Montgomery, my third through eighth grade crush. I always thought of him as the most glorious boy I had ever laid my eyes on when I was younger. I always said stupid things when he was around. I even offered to try and bring his dog back to life. Then after middle school, he announced that he was moving to San Francisco to be closer to his mom. I was heart-broken.

"Hey," he softly said flashing his dazzling smile. I grinned in response while I tried to comprehend that this was real life.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you here? You moved to San Francisco," I questioned. He euphoniously laughed.

"I moved back. I missed this place so I moved back with my dad," he explained, "I also missed some people." I awkwardly giggled and looked down.

We stood there for what seemed like ages. We would occasionally glance at each other and smile. Most of the time, I would shuffle my feet trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well I better get back to my chores or Joanne will freak," I grabbed the rake and walked up the patio. He waved a goodbye and walked away.

It felt different when I saw him. I don't what the feeling was. It seemed foreign because I've never felt that way around him. Is it good or bad? I'm not sure myself. I shook the feeling off and got back to work.

My phone vibrated in my pocket which made me jump. Before I read the text, I realized that it was 7:50. Everyone should be on their way to dance.

_Put on your outfit, we got a dance 2 go 2. I've got a plan! ~Trish _

_ I don't know Trish, something might go wrong ~Ally_

_ Just trust me on this, PLZ! ~Trish_

I groaned shut my phone. Looks like I'm going to the dance. Yay...

**Hey, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. I got my laptop back so I should be able to post more. Plus, I was just on fall break so I had time to write some. PLZ REVIEW! **


	5. Anxiety and Eighty's Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally **

Getting ready seemed like forever. It wasn't easy applying make-up when your hand was vigorously shaking from anxiety. I think it's pretty understandable how stressed out I am right now. How stressed would you be if your best friend has a plan that's probably prone to fail or that you're stealing makeup from your evil witch of a step-mother?

Trish's plans almost never work. There's always one little detail that Trish never bothers to think about. One time, she suggested I sneak out and go to the mall with her instead of doing laundry, but we forgot that the my step-sisters go there every Tuesday to get a cheap spray tan at Tami's Tanning Beds (they look like a couple pumpkins when they're done). Being the tattling twits they are, Joanne grounded me for three weeks.

The fact that I'm going to sneak to the dance where the devil's assistants are brings a twisting feeling to my stomach. If Joanne finds out I ditch out on doing chores and went to the ball then I'll be locked in the basement until she could see her reflection in every corner. The basement looks like an ancient tomb. I'd be down there until I'm forty.

I put the finishing touches on my eyes (which took me an hour considering I smeared my eyeliner five times) and the put my mask on. I looked at my reflection in my mirror. My dress was red and simple. It was all I could afford, but it was still a really pretty. My shoes were silver with my mask matching. My hair was straight and curled at the bottom. I bet even Trish wouldn't be able to recognize me.

A knocking at the door rang throughout the vacant house. I paced down the stair in no hurry. Why would I want Joanne to have me on lock down for the rest of my life? I guess I'm being a little paranoid, but this is Joanne! She would make me sleep on a bed of nails for all she cares.

I grabbed my chore list and opened the door to reveal someone who I barely recognized. If it was for her extremely curly hair, I wouldn't have had a single idea who she was.

"Ally, you look absolutely amazing! Guys won't even be able to take their eyes off you!" Trish rambled on about how mature and beautiful I looked. She was wearing a pink zebra print dress that flowed down to her knees. Her shoes and mask were both black. She was definitely flashy.

"If anyone's the attention grabber it's you! Your dress is so bold," I gushed. I always admired how straight forward and brave she could be. Her outfit is totally her.

"So what's you plan Trish?" I questioned while my smile faltered. I stepped outside which happened to be very chilly. She stepped aside to reveal a boy with handfuls of buckets and sponges, a mop under one armpit, a broom under the other, and a toilet brush in his mouth. I shivered wondering where that brush has been.

"This," Trish gestured with one hand towards the boy, "is my cousin Hernando Gomez. He owes me hundred bucks for covering for him when he snuck out to go to a party." Hernando's shoulders slumped and he ducked his head down in shame.

"And this," Trish took my list from my hand, "is the jobs you need to get done by midnight." His eyes widened in shock while he spit out the toilet brush. "That's impossible! How am I going to finish a week worth of chores in five hours?" he exclaimed.

"You don't want your parents knowing that you played spin the bottle at a party do you?" Trish blackmailed. Hernando groaned and nodded his head. Trish taped the list to his forehead and dragged me by the arm to her car.

* * *

The dance was almost like a rainbow wonderland or something. There were blue and green lights and purple and yellow streamers everywhere. In my opinion, they went a little over the top. A simple two color scheme probably would've sufficed. But what position am I in to judge?

There was an influx of people coming in and out. It was pretty hot and stuffy from everyone. I was a little sweaty from the heat and the eyes that watched my every move. Everyone was staring at me. I moved to the snack table before I fainted.

"Told you people wouldn't be able to take their eyes off you," Trish said while pouring some punch into her small cup. I rolled my eyes and fiddled with my thumbs. I played my leather bracelet, scrubbing my finger over the gold words.

I pretended to not notice the intense stares of the mysterious people. I pretended to nonchalantly not notice the glares from the girls and the smirks of the guys. It makes me feel like Miss Diva Queen of the school.

I glance over at two girls with extremely loud dresses. The sight of the dresses makes me feel déjà vu. It's almost like I picked up those dresses for… crap! Katy and Denise! I can't let them get to close who else I'll be forced to clean the mansion with a toothbrush!

I hid my face and averted away from them hoping they won't get too suspicious. I paced away but suddenly ran into something. The impact was rather hard considering I was technically sprinting across the dance floor. I looked up to find the eyes of the mysterious person whom I ran into. I could not tell who he was, for his hair was covered by a hat and his mask covered half his face. The only feature I could see on him was his chocolate orbs.

"Well it seems you've got everyone's attention. You look amazing," the guy complimented me while steadying from our impact. I cheekily grinned while smoothing out my soft dress. I thanked him for his kind compliment.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and a slow, steady, and beautiful song played on the speakers. I remember this song, _Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson. I remember seeing my mother and father dance to this song continuously when they thought I was sound asleep in my bed upstairs.

"Would you like to dance?" my mystery guy asked holding out his hand for me to grab. I pondered about this. I didn't want to get carried away and miss getting home before Joanne returned, but a guy was actually showing interest in a plain Jane like me. I gripped his masculine hand as he led the way to the middle of the dance floor.

"_Love is a Battlefield_ by Pat Benetar," the guy said before putting my hand on his shoulder, putting his arm around my waist, and grabbing my other hand with his free one. I arched one eyebrow in confusion. "Your bracelet, the lyrics are for that song."

"And I'm guessing that your anklet is _Thriller _by Michael Jackson," he chuckled ushering towards my matching anklet. I glanced at it and giggled.

"No they are just some original lyrics I wrote," I said embarrassed. I've never told anyone about writing songs other than Trish. Speaking of Trish, I searched for her with my eyes to find her fighting with a tall red-head wear a tie-dyed suit. Well, he must have character.

"You write songs? That's awesome! I'm-," he paused as if he was catching himself from saying something that he would regret, "musically inclined too." Musically inclined? I wondered what he meant by that.

"Yeah all I've ever wanted to be was a songwriter for a singer. Songwriting is kind of all I've ever wanted to do," I gushed out not noticing that I was technically pouring my heart out to a complete stranger I only met a minute and a half ago.

The guy removed his arm from my waist and grabbed my hand that was resting on his right shoulder. He held both my hands up to his chest. "Come with me, I want to show you something," he said pulling me with him away from the gym.

**I'm going to stop there. I decided to post another chapter since it took me a month to update. Anyways, PLZ REVIEW because I really appreciate them. **


	6. Ditching and Dangling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

The mysterious guy led me through doors and corridors until we finally got to the end of the school. I don't know why he led me back here. We haven't been allowed back here for months. The school board never told anyone as to why this place was off limits to the school students.

"I was searching for homeroom, but I got lost. Of course, I was late when I found homeroom, but I came upon this," he opened the double doors to reveal something that was all new to me. A fountain was set up but wasn't running yet, benches were set all around it, and flowers were sprouting. It was an outside garden. Of course, there was a tarp all over the place and some stuff was still under construction, but it was still amazing.

"So that's why this part was blocked from everyone," I said in awe. I walked around while gliding my hand across the concrete fountain. This was something that reminded me of the park I grew up in. It was just as beautiful as this place.

I sat on a bench and crossed my legs. While the guy, who I had yet to know the identity of, sat down next to me; I untied my anklet from my ankle. I held it close to my while I thought of the night after my mom died.

I was a mess. I sobbed, I smashed things, and then I just suddenly stopped. The one thing that I felt connected my mom and I together was just staring me from the back of the room, our family piano. I sat there playing euphonious melodies and tunes that all made me think of my mother. That's when the song came to me.

"May I?" the guy warily asked holding out his hand. I hesitated but then finally put my prized procession into his grasp. He studied the anklet. I watched as his eyes read the lines over and over again. He finally averted his eyes from it and looked into my own eyes.

"I wish I could write like this," he chuckled to himself. He finally handed me it back where I sloppily tied it back to my ankle. I'll always be a tyro at knotting.

He turned away from me and stared at the floor as if focusing on something else. I questioned myself about this. Did my breath stink? Was I sweaty or something? That's when I noticed what he was doing. He took off his mask and set it in his lap. I still had yet to see his face. Then he finally took off his black hat revealing his blonde hair that any girl would want to run their fingers through. I then noticed who he was... Austin Moon.

"This is me," he said. I couldn't help but notice how he said it. It was if that he was afraid and regretful saying that.

"Why are you so shameful to admit that?" I asked. His eyes bored into mine. It did feel weird to find out my mystery guy was the one and only Austin Moon, but for some reason I wasn't freaking out. It felt almost natural.

"I didn't want you to like me just because I'm famous or dislike me for the kind of music I sing," he explained. I have to admit I was kind of in the middle of liking and disliking him. I have to admit I probably am totally in love with him, but not so much with his music.

Millions of girls like him for his looks and upbeat songs. But I feel the songs don't have much meaning. I don't think Austin really likes his songs either. What I'm saying is that his songs should have bigger messages and more passion to them.

I opened my mouth to reply, but a ringtone went off. Austin looked down while I answered my phone.

"Ally its 11:45!" Trish screamed over the music in the background. I nearly dropped my phone from that. I sprung up and started walking towards the door.

"Meet me at your truck," I said and shut my phone. I was about to make a beeline for the front of the school but I remembered I had company. I turned around to Austin who was standing behind me.

"I really have to go," I said and started to run out the door. Austin grabbed me though before I could make my escape. I turned around to see him looking confused and hurt. It was never my intention to hurt him by running, but I REALLY have to go!

"You're just leaving?" he asked. His grip loosened and he started to rub my arm with his thumb. Talking to people is pretty hard for me, especially talking to guys. I always say something stupid. You can probably imagine how idiotic I look, stuttering and blinking furiously.

"I-uh-I have t-to go, um, my step-mom will kill me if I'm b-back by twelve," I explain running off. He yelled after me, but I had to keep running.

I had to keep running away from him. This was a bad idea in the first place. I mean first my life will be ruined if Joanne is home before I am and second being Austin Moon's mystery girl is too good to be true. Once he realizes who I am, he'll never want to see me again. That natural feeling that I felt earlier dissipated. It sucks having my life.

I literally jumped through the window of Trish's car. I didn't have time to open the door, hop in, and close it. Instead, I boosted myself through the open window. I commanded for her to drive even though I was only halfway in. Trish started to speed at the time I was completely in.

"That was the craziest thing I have ever seen you do," Trish laughed while twisting and turning the steering wheel. I, however, found this completely unfunny. I grimaced at her friend.

"No the craziest thing I've ever done was coming to this dance!" I exclaimed while rubbing my temples with my fingers. Trish scoffed at me.

"Who was your mysterious stranger?" Trish asked out of the blue. This question was so sudden to me that I bumped my head on the now closed window. I let out a wince.

It felt crazy to think that Austin Moon was behind the mask. He asked me to dance, he like my lyrics, and showed me his identity. I got a warm feeling in my stomach. I'm just so freaked out.

"It was Austin Moon," I blurted. Trish stared at me with disbelief. Almost running over another car caused her to focus her attention back on the road. "You're serious?" I nodded at her question.

Trish stared blankly at the road, but then squealed. She ranted about how amazing it would be to have a famous boyfriend and have so many girls hate me because they're jealous of me dating their celeb crush (I don't find that so amazing). She then went on and on about how cute we looked together. Finally, we arrived at the house.

I glanced at the clock; it said 12:54. I think I have enough time to make myself look unsuspicious. But something threw me off, where was Hernando? He was supposed to be waiting at the front of the driveway for Trish. Trish and I circled around the house and there we found him, dangling from the gutter.

"So, how was the dance?" he asked sheepishly. His face was red and his hands were blistered. I could tell he wasn't done cleaning the gutter which made me freak.

Trish got the ladder that had fallen under Hernando's feet. I helped her steady the ladder while Hernando climbed. He let out a deep sigh and thanked us for helping him. A moment passed then Trish smacked him hard on the head.

"You two need to get out of here before Joanne gets back," I pushed them away towards their car. Trish sped off, but I could still hear her cussing out Hernando in Spanish from a mile away.

There was no time for me to finish the gutter, so I just rushed into my outhouse to change and get the makeup off me. I changed into my working overalls (I wear these all the time when doing chores) and roughly wiped off my lipstick and eye shadow.

I ran outside and headed for the ladder, but a car pulled up. I swiftly jumped over a bush to hide. She came out of the driver's seat while talking on the phone.

"You better get me a gig or else I'll cut off your toes and feed them to the ravens!" she shut the phone and let out a grunt. Who in the right mind would want to be her manager? I realized she was heading towards the back. Crap! If she finds the ladder there, she'll climb up and find out I'm not done. I looked around and found a basketball that Joanne took from a little kid who accidently hit her. I grabbed it and on impulse, I threw it had her head knocking her down. I have to admit, it was hilarious.

"Ok punk show yourself!" Joanne yelled getting up. Her hair was completely messed up and one of her heels broke. I giggled and ran past her while she yelled at the woods.

I quickly climbed up the ladder halfway just in time Joanne came back. I played it off like I was just finishing off.

"Well, the gutter is clean and everything else is done," I said climbing down and putting the ladder next to the nearby shed of tools. Joanne grimaced and examined her surroundings. The windows were polish, the bushes were trimmed, and the water in her pool was cleaned.

She averted her eyes back to me with the same frown. She let a "hmm" and then walked away. Once she was out of sight, I let out a deep sigh. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest and thought about what all happened in just 4 hours. I brought my fingers to my ankle to glide my fingers on the anklet. But imagine my shock when I found out it wasn't there.

**I've kind of had writer's block. I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not so please tell me what you thought of it. PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Shocks and Should I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

I lied awake that night thinking about where I could have lost my anklet. Thanks to my sloppy knot-tying, I lost something that kept me connected to my mom. I went to the garden with Austin (still processing that it was him) then sprinted to the parking lot. Knowing my luck, it got attached to a piece of gum, stuck to the tire of a car, and is all the way in Mexico now. I stayed awake until one o' clock thinking about my anklet but drowsiness eventually got the best of me and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

My annoying alarm clock woke me up, too soon. I still felt as exhausted as I did last night. I woke up and did the same things I do in the morning. I made the brats their breakfast, did my chores, and met Trish at the curb.

I did the same old things on an ordinary day. That was my life story. Forever would I never step out of my comfort zone, get away from my step-family, or be with a guy that could make me feel whole. I'd never be with a guy who would always be there for me, do anything for me, or spend every waking minute just to make me smile. Of course, that, finding a Prince Charming, only happens in the fairytales.

"You never got the chance to tell me what happen with you and," I looked over to Trish while running a hand through my hair, "Mr. Hot Pants." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. I couldn't help but giggle or push her with one of my hands. She was giving me an opportunity to shove her.

I didn't answer. Instead, I took out my songbook. Well actually it's my songbook/diary/doodle notebook. I had written in my diary part last night after I realized my anklet was gone (again knowing my luck it's probably in Mexico right now). I flipped through the pages of lyrics, diary entries, and attempts of drawing animals (which I failed miserably at) until I found my entry from the previous night. I read to Trish from it.

_10/4/12_

_ Dear Diary,_

_Let's just say that today was the best day I've had ever since Joanne had taken over my life. I went to the dance. I know I never do, but Trish practically begged me. But now, I'm glad she did._

_Believe it or not (well you can't believe anything you don't have a mind) I met a guy. He waltzed up to me and asked me for a dance. It was definitely something new considering I barely get asked by guys to go out or even for a pen. Anyways, I accepted. How could I not? And guess who this guy was, Austin Moon as in the Austin Moon._

_I don't know why but I've had a celebrity crush on him since I don't know how long. And I barely even listen to his music. It's just not right. Anyways, he took me to an under construction garden. I wondered why we weren't allowed to go there. It's in the back of the school by the way._

_I let him read the lyrics on my anklet. It was the ones about my mother. He said he wished he could write as good as me which was very flattering. I sloppily tied the anklet back on which I wish I hadn't._

_Trish calls me saying that it's fifteen till midnight while I'm with Austin. I freak out! I had to leave so after being caught by him a few times, I finally escaped. That was rude however since I didn't give him an explanation. I made it out to the parking lot and jumped (and I mean literally jumped as in I flew through the window Trish had open) into Trish's car before speeding back home._

_I luckily made it home before Joanne could see that I was gone. A lot happened before that but I'm starting to get tired, but there's one detail I need to write before trying to sleep. I lost my anklet! I lost my connecting piece to my mother! I have no idea where it is, so I just have to hope for the best._

_Sincerely, your struggling and conflicted owner,_

_ ~Ally_

"Wow, even in your diary you are a dork," I couldn't but slap Trish with my book, "I mean come on _Believe it or not (well you can't believe anything you don't have a mind!)" _Trish chuckled as I continuously slapped her with my book.

We finally arrived at our school. Jocks were throwing a football while walking inside, popular girls were strutting getting the attentions of many guys, and outcasts were just talking to their small groups outside. A divided and labeled high school, it was just an ordinary day.

I slipped out of the truck, grabbed my stuff, and stood at the end of the parking lot waiting for Trish. I tried ever so desperately to be patient but who could blame someone for going off if their friend was taking their precious time to make sure their makeup was just right. She took her precious time (which was very long).

"Hey is that Dallas?" Trish questioned once she had caught up to me. She pointed in the direction of a brunette, tan-skinned boy walking inside being greeted by everyone. That was definitely him.

"When did he move back?" she asked me. We walked past the little, labeled groups and made our way in. We weren't too far from Dallas. I think everyone was surprised to see him back. I was not since we had a little greeting the other day.

"I don't know. He ran into me and said hi," I said walking nonchalantly. I hoped that Trish didn't bring up my small liking towards Dallas when we were younger. It was just a little crush and your best friend makes an extremely huge deal out of it and tries to slyly get you together with him. Does anyone else have a best friend like that?

"You still have a crush on him?" she smirked. I groaned. Of course she'd bring it up.

"No that was a while ago; I moved on," I clarified opening my locker. I stuffed my books and jacket into it trying so hard to ignore the stares of Trish. Knowing her, she won't let this go.

"Yeah because you are in love with Austin now," she sang. I shushed her hoping no one had overheard her. "I'm not in love with him; I'm just a girl he met last night. It's not like he's out right now looking for me," I whispered.

I grabbed my Algebra 2 textbook and French Introduction book before slamming my locker shut. Seriously, nothing's different about today. He's not asking around for the mystery girl and no girl is lined up to pose as his mystery girl. But I didn't know that that was actually true.

Just as I was about to head to Algebra 2, I heard some girls squeal. Who else could be here that could make them squeal that? I turned around to see Austin and his red-headed friend (I believe his name is Dez) walking down the hallway handing out flyers. What could the flyers be about? I figured that he was doing a concert, so I turned back around and headed for my class.

"Ally!" a far too familiar voice yelled. My stomach now felt empty. It was a shock that he actually knew my name considering we haven't talked since he was at the restaurant. Well technically, it'd be at the dance but that was him and his mystery girl not him and Ally. "It is Ally, right?"

I turned around yet again and nodded. "Well, I'm trying to find this girl I met at the dance last night so if you," I gulped at the sound of him possibly getting on to me, "or someone you know are her, I want the girl to come and tell me the lyrics of the song on her anklet." My anklet! I am so relieved he found it.

He handed me the flyer. It was blue overall with yellow lines and a treble clef and bass clef to the side. I knew of course it was meant to be sheet music. There was a silhouette of a girl with a question mark in the middle at the bottom right corner. It read: Are you Austin Moon's mystery girl from the dance? If you can tell him the lyrics to the anklet the girl left, stop by to tell him at lunch. This will go on until the mystery girl reveals herself.

"Ally?" Austin asked snapping me out of my trance. I looked up into his eyes, chocolate colored eyes, finally remembering what was going on. I glanced down to his pocket and saw my anklet. I wanted to so badly reach down and just snatch it away.

"I asked if you wanted to walk to Algebra together," he repeated. I realized that the hallway was becoming more vacant by the second. I blushed at how I was so mesmerized by the flyer, but nodded. We started walking.

"What are you my mystery girl?" he asked. He had a glint of hope in his eyes.

I paced a little faster and not just because the tardy bell was about to ring. I was at a cross roads here. Should I tell him or should I not? I do desperately want my anklet back, but you know he made these flyers and if I tell him now it'll just be a waste of paper and trees. Who am I kidding? I'm just making an excuse not to tell him. Who knows how he will react if he knows it's me, a slave with no parents, one friend, and someone who has never had a serious relationship. I'm very stuck just like glue.

Should I or should I not?

**I've been having writer's block with this so sorry if this or any future chapters are not too good. I do have ideas as to what I want to happen; I'm just having a little difficulty with the middle. Anyways, PLZ review!**


	8. Spaghetti and Slip-Outs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Well, are you?" he asked me waiting for a reply, but I had no reply. Of course, I wanted to tell him to truth, not that I wanted to be with him but that I couldn't stand lying.

I shook my head vigorously, a little too hard at that. It was too hard for me to just say "no". He let out a breathy chuckle almost as if relieved. Well, that stung. I, finally, stopped shaking my head and chuckled along with him.

"That's too bad, you seem really nice," he said. Okay, my heart has healed a little. He brushed by me making sure that I got a whiff of his cologne which could intoxicate me. I followed behind him entering the classroom right when the bell rang.

Classes went by like a flash. Before I knew, I was walking towards the table Trish was sitting at with a tray full of spaghetti. Bad memories, but I can't ever resist pasta. I plopped down next to Trish while sliding my bag off my shoulder. I let it fall to the floor with a _thump!_

I could hear some cheerleaders behind me balling their eyes out while I heard other girls yelling that they were being taken against their will. I averted my head from spaghetti to see mascara running down two blondes' faces and Dez dragging a girl across the cafeteria. I saw Austin with a look of horror as the crazed fan was being dragged away.

"I don't know if it's the fact that you're in a mood or that there are girls throwing themselves singing at the top of their lungs, but something tells me you didn't tell Austin that you are her," Trish stabbed into a meatball before stuffing it into her mouth. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not in a mood," I growled before spinning noodles onto my fork. In a mood, please, I am so not in a mood. I'm just how you say angry that other girls are trying to pose as me.

I stuffed more and more food into my mouth before I realized that there was nothing else on my tray. I scrunched my nose (something I tend to do when I'm in a mood which I'm not) before turning to Trish. "I grabbing myself a pickle," I said before jumping from my seat.

I turned my tray upside down to dump food from it, not that there was any, before giving my tray to a cafeteria lady. I went back to where the food was and grabbed a napkin to pick up a big, juicy pickle. Hey, a girl's got to eat.

I went back to my seat while munching on my pickle. "I swear this is the worst mood I've ever seen you in," Trish just had to say. I glared at her before returning back to my pickle.

"Well someone's a hungry girl," I heard a male voice say. My face turned beet red before turning around to see Dallas behind me. I swallowed the food inside my mouth before showing a toothy grin.

"Yeah, well I'm a growing girl," I chuckled nervously as he took a seat next to me. I turned to Trish who apparently had just magically transported over to the other side of the cafeteria talking to a guy while eyeing me. Remind me to kill her later.

"You know, I missed you when I moved," Dallas said. If he was to say something like that four years ago, I would have been thrilled. Now, though, I have someone else on my mind. I chuckled again while moving hair out of my face. Dallas smiled showing those cute dimples I would've swooned over.

I jumped up to throw away my napkin only to be followed by Dallas. "So, Ally," Dallas started walking right beside me. He towered me, more than Austin did. I crumbled up my napkin and threw it to the trash can. It floated away missing the can completely.

I went to pick it up, but I was beaten by someone else. I averted my eyes from the ground to see familiar brown eyes and a mop of blonde hair. "You really need to work on your aim," Austin said before tossing the napkin into the trash. I smiled, not nervously but gratefully. Grateful that he picked it up for me and saved me from another awkward moment with Dallas, he saved me.

"I'll see you around," Dallas uttered before leaving. I watched as he left before turning back to Austin. He bit his bottom lip. "Something tells me you didn't want to talk to him," he said.

I open my mouth to speak but get bumped into the trash can almost falling to the ground. Real smooth…

"Ally," Trish said beside me. I turned and glared at her the best I could even though I'm not the meanest looking person in the world. She laughed glancing at Austin who was trying his oh-so best not to laugh. My face turned red yet again.

"Please Ally you wouldn't hurt a fly," Trish said giggling. She lives to embarrass me. If she keeps this up, I would hurt more than a fly. Well, I think I could. "Well, you know, things aren't always what they seem," I sarcastically said. Trish laughed again, but Austin stopped.

I looked over to him. His eyebrows were scrunched and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was thinking about something, but I had no clue what. He opened his eyes, looked at me, and spoke. "Say that again."

Now I was bewildered. "Say what again?" I questioned. I bit his lip again and revealed a small smile. "What you just said," he said as if that it was not obvious. I was still uncertain until it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had basically just told him the lyrics that were on the anklet.

**I want to apologize for not uploading in over a month. A lot of things are going on right now so I'm pretty busy. But I'm trying to fit this in. PLZ review.**


End file.
